


new rules

by bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Manhandling, Overstimulation, Political Pillow Talk, Politics, Prostate Milking, Rough Sex, Size Kink, tatak mabinaldo(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunmoonsin
Summary: If you were under him, you weren’t getting over him, but then again, whywouldhe?Pole saves the Philippine Revolution by saying yes to thedressgavel.





	new rules

**Author's Note:**

> > hi putangina mo [@Konoira_draws](https://twitter.com/Konoira_draws?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) for pushing my hard boundaries   
>   
> it's 2018 and i'm opening my gdocs because of the fuckin thread, sponsored by [@lyrerook](https://twitter.com/lyrerook?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw), [@floussd](https://twitter.com/floussd?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw), [@DurchHaliya](https://twitter.com/DurchHaliya?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw), [@regaliaaas](https://twitter.com/regaliaaas?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) and of course si kon.   
>   
> putangina niyo lahat
>> 
>> — bukkun @ VIVA VIVA LA REPUBLIKA FILIPINA (@trickscd) [30 September 2018](https://twitter.com/trickscd/status/1046389062540570626?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
> 
> don't look chirren tita's being nasty
> 
> dedicated to these motherfuckers:  
> \- [@Konoira_draws](https://twitter.com/Konoira_draws)  
> \- [@lyrerook](https://twitter.com/lyrerook)  
> \- [@floussd](https://twitter.com/floussd)  
> \- [@DurchHaliya](https://twitter.com/DurchHaliya)  
> \- [@regaliaaas](https://twitter.com/regaliaaas)
> 
> it's tita bukkun finish this nsfw fic before midnight challenge, and i beat it motherfuckers 
> 
> au where pole says yes to becoming cj. ansaveh.

There was something inherently _wrong_ with how the whole situation felt, and somehow he knew that some time in the future, there would be a young woman berating him for his bad choices through a catchy song.

For now, there were no rules to follow after a heartbreak, only feelings, bad ones or good—he didn’t know.

How would he—Aguinaldo was all he ever had, all he ever wanted?

“Will you?”

The man turned the box with the gavel in it to face him, like a man offering a wedding ring to a lover who had waited for this for years, and it certainly felt that way, without a doubt, when the days felt like weeks away from his side.

No, he should say no, he should let him burn his republic to the ashes, to say goodbye to all these politics, these hearsays and whispering court of vipers—

Oh, but he missed him, he missed his touch, his kisses, his _smile._

And there it was, Aguinaldo smiling at him with his dimples, and Mabini was just human, after all.

“I will.” He said, and it felt like he had sealed a deal with the Devil himself.

* * *

If you were under him, you weren’t getting over him, but then again, why _would_ he?

As the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court, Mabini had some semblance of power in Aguinaldo’s new government, and so far, things looked like they were for the better. He’d managed to block several American entries into their cabinet, _and_ somehow managed to have General Alejandrino and General del Pilar retake several provinces in an excruciating, painful crawl back to Manila.

The only thing that could truly improve the push and turn the crawl into a considerable jog was if Luna was still alive.

Well, perhaps if he had done this from the beginning, Luna _would_ have still been alive, _and_ they could have taken the rest of the provinces surrounding Manila already.

Well, no time like the present.

He bit back a choked gasp as Aguinaldo’s hand tightened into a fist in his hair, and his voice splintered so beautifully against his bobbing Adam’s apple as the younger man pulled his head up.

“A- _ah, nngh—_ ”

Usually, he was an articulate man, one of sharp wit and sharper tongue, but for now, he was a shivering, helpless puddle of pleasure, bent over the table with nowhere else to go but to follow where his President’s pleasure took them.

Mabini’s hands scrambled for purchase on the table, slipping and sliding over the sheets of paper that had been scattered there when Aguinaldo bodily picked him up from his seat after a heated argument about the Army and how del Pilar was handling it.

The moment had been tense when it started, growing to an extent where they were almost shouting at each other, really, when Aguinaldo roughly kissed him, and Mabini pulled him down to deepen it.

_“Is this okay?”_ was pressed between panting lips and wandering hands, trembling with want, with brimming emotions of anger, of stress, and as always, Mabini’s answer was the same.

_“Command me, your servant.”_

In hindsight, it was really just a fancy way of saying ‘do what you want with me’, but really, when you were caught in a whirlwind romance with the _President_ of the Republic you were freeing, it was at least common courtesy to ham it up every now and then.

That, and if he had to admit it, Mabini was a kind of subtle romantic himself, not quite like his lover’s way of displaying his love, but it was something the two men grew fond of in the time they were together.

So there they were, Mabini rendered helpless by his fragility, his disability—by the sheer _strength_ that Aguinaldo always displayed when he manhandled Mabini into the positions he needed him to be. That afternoon—and with the window open _again,_ because _of course_ Aguinaldo would forget—he was bent over the desk he worked at, with Aguinaldo pistoning in and out of him without the grace and finesse he had on their first night together.

(Oh, their first night was something out of those novels that pulled wistful, dreamy sighs from General del Pilar’s young belles—not that Aguinaldo nor Mabini had the time nor the interest to read them, they all learned of that by osmosis from Felicidad.)

Today, it was rough, and hard and oh so _hot,_ and Mabini’s brain shut down for the day.

Perhaps it was for the best, he thought in hindsight. He was always _thinking._ Healthy brains rested healthily, and at the time, he hadn’t been as rested as he was now.

Mentally speaking, of course. The same couldn’t quite be said of his body.

Aguinaldo’s cock pressed _hard_ against his prostate, and a scream tore from the paralytic’s body.

Polio took away many things from him—but _of course_ it didn’t take away his sensation. Small mercies.

Or was it graces?

Well, it never mattered, not right now, when his brain began fizzing out at how _full_ he felt, how _rough_ Aguinaldo was being.

“Pole, Pole,” the younger man panted into his ear as he fucked into him with reckless abandon. Mabini felt his lips trailing sloppy kisses down the back of his neck, and he squirmed, trembling and sensitive.

“M-Miong, th-that’s—”

He tried reaching behind him, to grab his face to kiss him, but Aguinaldo’s hand shot up to grab his arm, in a tight grip, pulling him back to practically lift his torso off the table.

Like this, the only thing keeping him upright was his hips pressed to the desk, his cock waving freely with every thrust Aguinaldo made into him. His other arm on the table was practically useless, slipping and sliding over polished wood giving away under his shirt’s linen sleeve.

Oh, like this Aguinaldo felt like he slid in even _deeper,_ and Mabini let out a _scream._

There were a few moments when the man let his voice grow loud—he was a believer in the gentle voice that spoke volumes, but now, that man was gone, and in his place was a mewling, trembling servant, all too willing to please his rough, unforgiving master.

“That’s it,” he could hear the smile in the man’s voice, the bastard, and Mabini had half the mind to blush more than he already was, feebly trying to slap his side but to no avail thanks to the firm grip on his arm. “Let me hear you.”

The _rest_ of the Cabinet was already hearing them, thank you very much.

“Miong—I’m not going—I’m not going to last very— _nngh!_ ”

The cheat, he thought, as Aguinaldo gripped his weeping, neglected cock, and that spelled the end of it.

With a weak whine, the paralytic came, spilling white on the fine teak wood. He slumped down as Aguinaldo let his arm go, focusing his grip on his hips as he pistoned in and out of him to reach his own completion.

It didn’t take too much—the younger man was more energetic, but more high-strung, and with a grunt he came _hard_ into his Prime Minister.

Mabini flinched, feeling hot cum filling him up as Aguinaldo slowly pulled out of him.

Panting softly, he simply lay there—not that he could do much, anyway—and the younger man stood back, admiring the sight of his cum dripping out of his angry-pink entrance.

“Will—will you,” Mabini took a shuddering breath, and Aguinaldo gently rubbed his back. “ _Now_ will you listen to me and finally promote Col. Enriquez?”

“Work, really?” Aguinaldo scowled, and Mabini shot him a dry look over his shoulder.

“You’re calmer now, aren’t you?”

Aguinaldo rolled his eyes, but he was nothing but fond, smiling slightly as he leaned down to kiss Mabini’s temple, an ironic echo to how rough he just was mere moments ago.

“ _Fine,_ I see what you mean. You reading those books on war has done us a real service.”

“ _Someone_ had to.” Mabini replied dryly. “And that other del Pilar too. Those two colonels are competent men on the battlefield now, let them lead their own battalions as Generals.”

“Their lieutenants would be their next _ayuda-de-campo,_ then.” Aguinaldo hummed, nodding. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am.” Mabini grinned at him wryly, and Aguinaldo laughed, warm and loving. The younger man shook his head, and turned him around to kiss him properly, pulling Mabini close to himself until they were chest to chest, feeling each other’s thundering heartbeat pressed together. “Mm, affectionate now that I’ve got your attention?”

“Maybe.” Aguinaldo smiled against his lips, and pulled away. “Come here.”

He picked Mabini up by his thighs, wrapping them around himself before gripping his ass firmly, and the paralytic smacked him on the side of his head. That earned him a good-natured laugh, as Aguinaldo carried him to his armchair, settling down with a sigh.

Mabini looked down at him with warm eyes, and smiled slightly.

“What’re you up to?” He asked, and the man simply turned him around on his lap, easily handling limp legs with expert care as he sat Mabini down right next to his still-soft cock. The paralytic blinked in confusion, and he looked up at Aguinaldo over his shoulder. “What’s this?”

“Round two.” The man replied, kissing him soundly, swallowing his gasp when he slipped his fingers inside him, his cum sliding out with a wet sound, mixing with the oil they had used for lubricant.

“Wh-what—wait—I just came— _nngh._ ”

Expert fingers reached inside him and searched for that sweet little spot Aguinaldo always loved to abuse. Finding Mabini’s prostate was like second nature now, and it didn’t take long for his Prime Minister to start squirming on his lap again, panting like a dog in heat as Aguinaldo took hold of his stiffening cock to stroke right back to hardness.

“M-Miong, th-this is hardly _fair,_ ”

“All’s fair in love and war.”

“You don’t get to say th— _thaat, right there—_ ”

“You’re into it, though.” Aguinaldo’s smile was palpable in his voice, and Mabini squeezed his eyes shut.

Oh, he was overstimulated—so sensitive to the point it _hurt_ somewhat, and he’d never felt more _alive._

His precum frothed up in Aguinaldo’s hand, and his hand shot up to hold Aguinaldo’s head, his other one reaching down in a vain attempt to stop the onslaught of sensation that had him feeling overloaded, but that was all he could do.

So taken by waves of pleasure singing in perfect harmony with pain, tears slipped out, rolling down his cheeks, and Aguinaldo kissed them away.

“Should I stop?” He asked softly, his hands slowing to a standstill, and clarity briefly returned to Mabini’s mind.

“No, don’t stop,” he breathed, “K-keep going.”

“Alright then.”

Aguinaldo took his fingers out of him, and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the helpless whine Mabini made, immediately lost in the feeling again, and he kissed the tendon at his neck.

“Here goes.”

Mabini gasped when he felt Aguinaldo’s hard length enter him again—did his tears get him _hard?_ And here, he thought he had seen most of what the man was capable of—and he felt so _full._

He was tired, sensitive, overstimulated, and every inch of Aguinaldo entering him felt so _raw,_ he felt like he was going insane just by the wait of the whole thing coming in.

He couldn’t ride him like this, invalid as he was, but Aguinaldo _loved_ to do the legwork—pun unintended—himself. He grabbed Mabini by his thighs, and when he was fully sheathed inside, pulled the man up, relishing the gasp that escaped the paralytic as the sensation sent sparks of pleasure and pain tingling up his spine.

And as before, they were back to fucking, Mabini holding on for dear life as Aguinaldo made him ride him, his gasps and moans of Aguinaldo’s name ringing through the air, and out the still very much _open_ window.

Oh, he was going to regret this later, but for now, he took a page from his lover’s book and lived in the moment.

“I love you,” Aguinaldo panted into the crook of his neck, and Mabini could only nod.

It was an odd metaphor to say Aguinaldo’s cock stole the breath from his lungs, but his bruising grip on his thighs and the thick, _hot_ intrusion inside him was enough to turn his brilliant brain to mush, and reduce his vocabulary to “Miong, _Miong, aah, ah, yes,_ **_yes—”_ **

They came together, Aguinaldo slamming their lips together in a heated kiss over Mabini’s shoulder, and immediately they stilled, twitching slightly in the aftermath of their orgasm that hit them in dizzying waves.

After a long moment of quiet, content panting, Mabini laughed tiredly.

“Miong, I’m exhausted.” He said quietly, and the younger man chuckled, kissing his temple.

“I’ve got you.” He replied, and gently lifted Mabini, relishing the wince the paralytic made. His cock made an interested jerk, but he ignored it in favour of setting Mabini gently down on his pair of trousers on the floor to busy himself with clean-up.

He took a washcloth—intended to dry hands after washing them, but for now, their purpose was to wipe away the evidence of their sex on Mabini’s skin. His hands were gentle and kind, slow when Mabini winced and even gentler on top of delicate skin that began to bloom with bruises in the shape of Aguinaldo’s hands.

He wiped away Mabini’s tears, kissed away the rest, and when he deemed him clean, he smiled at him gently and picked him up bridal-style.

“Let’s head to bed, shall we?”

“ _You_ deal with the walk of shame, Senyor Presidente.” Mabini mumbled, but he was smiling. Aguinaldo, bless him, had the decency to flush in embarrassment, and the two men shared fond laughter. “And _you_ do the explaining. I’m tired enough as it is with our Constitution and the army.”

“Yes, honey.” Aguinaldo rolled his eyes, and Mabini laughed, kissing him gently again. His eyes grew soft on him, and he pressed their foreheads together.

“Truly, though, thank you.” He said, “For coming back to me. You make this job far more bearable—you make it worth _doing._ ”

“But of course.” Mabini hummed, “I could never resist you.”

Aguinaldo smiled at that, and kissed him again.

“And I, you. I love you, Pole.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> fuck you i do what i want, please read this thread to convince yourself im actually a decent person
>
>> LRT KSHFKSJDKDJ LISTEN KIDS UM  
>   
> all serious talk for a moment: there was an issue like this back in 2015, and just a reminder, we are shipping the FICTIONALISED versions of our historical figures. Of course only time knows what they truly felt back then, and that’s none of -
>> 
>> — bukkun @ VIVA VIVA LA REPUBLIKA FILIPINA (@trickscd) [29 September 2018](https://twitter.com/trickscd/status/1045873219402514432?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


End file.
